


Harper's Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry.</p><p>Harper prompted me: Rachel/Cutter, in the form of a Dr. Seuss rhyme; foxes optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harper's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireBryony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/gifts).



One threat   
Two threat  
Hot threat   
Cool threat.   
Foxy threat   
Fool threat   
Old threat   
New threat.   
This one has a blueish star.   
This one has a shuttle car.   
Say! What a lot   
Of threats there are.   
Yes. Some are new. And some are wild.    
Some are old. And some are mild.    
Some are sad.   
And some are glad.   
And some are very, very bad.   
Why are they   
Sad and glad and bad?   
I do not know.   
Go ask your Dad(dy).   
Cutter’s thin.   
Though parts are fat.   
The fat part has   
His fellow’s hat.   
From there to here, from here to there,   
Funny things   
Are everywhere.

Here are some   
Who like to come.   
We come for fun   
In the hot, hot sun.   
Oh me! Oh my!   
Oh me! Oh my!   
What a lot   
Of funny things we try.   
Some at the desk   
And some at home.   
Sometimes the lab   
Is where we moan.   
Why do we come there? I can’t say.   
But we’ll make it happen any way.   
I see him come.   
He sees me go.   
Some times are fast.   
And some are slow.   
Some are high   
And some are low.   
Not one of them   
Is like another.   
Don’t ask us why.   
Go ask Cutter.   
Say!   
Look at his fingers!   
One, two, three…   
How many fingers   
Do I see?   
One, two, three, four,   
Five, six, seven,   
Eight, nine, ten.   
Feels like eleven!   
Eleven!   
This is something new.   
I think I may  
Orgasm soon!


End file.
